The Fabson Team
'Overview': The couple are commonly called Fuinn (F'inn/Q'UINN) or Fabson (FAB'ray/Hud'SON). Their shippers are known as Fuinnjas. Refer to the Quinn-Finn Relationship page for a broader overview of their relationship. 'Why we love Fabson/Fuinn:' * Their names rhyme. *They were each others' first loves. *They have amazing chemistry. *They look amazing together. *They defended each other. *They love each other for who they really are *They have faced the most adversities out of all the Glee couples and still came out on top *When they are together they feel like an (almost) unstoppable force *Finn was the only guy Quinn ever professed her love to, and Finn loves her too *Quinn was proud of Finn *They experienced fireworks while they were kissing (and from a mere peck too, imagine how they would've felt if the kiss was more passionate) *Some of the glee club kids were there to support them. *Finn said Quinn was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life *Though Finn broke up with Quinn, he stated that he still loves her *Finn gave her his baby blanket, the only thing he had left from his father * 'Loyal FABSON/FUINN shippers sign here:' #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 16:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Jadey Babey! 06:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 16:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:38, March 3, 2011 #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them']] 08:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) #FabsonForeva29 (Talk to me don’t be shy!) 02:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Sky Splits|'Being a hot seventeen year old you can get away with or do pretty much anything you want so I kind of always assumed that people were nice and accommodating']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|'I was the only kid at school who dissected their own frog because no one would be my lab partner']] 03:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 16:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #It's''' St.Berry''' (b*tches) #Sunshine-Supergirl'' ...because they're more than just a cliche :)'' # 04:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Smileyland 123 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Ⓘ Ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ Ⓝⓔⓜⓞ!) 01:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #'QuinnFabray jr(: 23:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC)' #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 06:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Quick, but these two are amazing together. #Xoxgleek410Talk To Me 17:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #heyheyMiss Ezzie10:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) #-- 03:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). 04:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #DazzlingGleek #BrittBrittQuinny 03:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #--''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates'''' proudly so♥ 20:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #-[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.']] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' #--[[User:JJonathanM|♥FABSON♥... YOU ROCK.' ']][[User talk:JJonathanM|''Ive Gotta Be Me]] 05:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 05:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fuinn > Finchel, Quick. ALL THE TIME! 03:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #--Queen Quinn 08:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) #LovesMeSomeKurt #FuinnForLife #Samantha2337 #Arikagan11 #Youngestgleek9 talk #The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty 04:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I used to love them in Season 1 and I like it more than Finchel and Quick m and Fabson!!!! 'Pairs That Support This Army:' #﻿Puckleberry #St. Berry #Samcedes #Hevans #Samtana #Samchel #Brittana #Pucktana #Pizes #Klaine #Raine #Tartie #Bartie '♥FABSONLAND Royals:' King - BeatlesgLee Fan Queen - QuinnyAndFinny Princesses - CheeriosWMHS, QuinnFabray1Fan:), Sky Splits, -[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] ''She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing ''03:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Prince - JJonathanM Citizens - FabsonForeva29, Gleek5, Star9999,Dr.Stinky, Leia Stone, Peasants (People Who Kinda Ship Fabson) - Ms. Artie Abrams, Mrs. Artie Abrams, Me, SantitanyShipper89 (I added myself. Sorry!), The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty 04:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC),Youngestgleek9 talk Queen Of Another Kingdom Who Still Thinks Fabson Is Cute (And who sleeps with the enemy...) - GleeGirl, Gablexa2103- not Queen but Head Peacekeeper '''I ENCOURAGE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE FABSON ARMY TO JOIN FABSONLAND AS A CITIZEN, PEASANT, PRINCE OR PRINCESS!! 'Songs FABSON could sing:' 'Finn:' #'Backstreet Boys - No One Like You' - When If the two get back together, Finn can sing this to Quinn as a way of reassuring her she's the only girl he cares about. #'Chris Brown' - With You - Finn sings this song because he could always be together with Quinn. #'Daughtry - It's Not Over' - If he wants to start over with Quinn after everything they've been through, this would be a great song. #'Journey - She Makes Me (Feel Alright)' #'*NSYNC - This I Promise You' - Another song Finn can sing when if he tries to win Quinn back. 'Quinn:' #'Britney Spears - From the Bottom of My Broken Heart' - Finn was her first love, he was her true love, but he broke her heart. #'Britney Spears - Everytime' #'Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do it For You' - Because everything Quinn did, she did it for Finn. #'Christina Milian' - 'Gonna Tell Everybody '- Because of the whole Finn and Rachel situation, she will try to stay strong through it all. #'Jewel - You Were Meant For Me' '- Because they were meant for each other. #'Lady Antebellum - Can't Take My Eyes Off You '- Quinn is damaged and with her inability to draw on her emotions -'' "these scars that won't go anyway, till you came", and this will reassure Finn that as long he loves her, she will be able to overcome everything. #'''M2M - The Day You Went Away (Backup vocals by Santana & Brittany) - Quinn can sing this as a way of asking why Finn would rather be with Rachel and not her. #'Madonna - Cherish' (Backup vocals by Santana & Brittany) - Because Finn was the guy she felt most happy and comfortable with and Quinn would totally rock this song. '♥FABSON:' #'Backstreet Boys - Downpour (Sung by Finn & Quinn)' - Metaphorically speaking it's the perfect song. If Finn and Quinn were both in relationships with different people and realise they were meant to be with each other not the person they're currently with, and they miss being together (Hence I wanna feel the rain again) they would sing this. And yes, this is a reference to Drizzle, something that is clearly exclusive to this couple. Also, they are the only couple in the show who brought on the waterworks as a couple (Both Finn and Quinn cried). #'Owl City - The Saltwater Room (Sung by Finn & Quinn)' - "Can we be in love again?" seems to sum up the reasoning pretty well. #'Ricky Martin & Madonna - Be Careful (Cuidado Con Mi Corazon) (Sung by Finn & Quinn)' - Possible make up song and bonus points from Will Schuester for part of the song having Spanish lyrics. #'Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply (Sung by Finn & Quinn) - '''They were truly madly deeply in love with each other at one point. Another song which can be explained by ''"Can we be in love again?" 'Other:' #'Backstreet Boys - Incomplete (Sung by Finn/Quinn/Finn & Quinn)' - Quinn can sing this because she'll try to get over Finn but she can't because he was always a part of her/he has her heart so she needs him in her life. Finn can sing this because the lack of Fuinn interaction would make him miss Quinn and he needs her in his life. They can both sing this if they share the same feeling of being Incomplete without the other. #'Danity Kane - Damaged (Sung by The Unholy Trinity)' - When If Finn ever leaves Rachel and wants to get back with Quinn, the trio would sing this song to him because of how Quinn felt as a result of Finn's actions, and if he really loves her and wants her back he needs to fix everything first. '♥FABSON Gallery:' sdafhsdkjfhksldhflkjaf.gif Tumblr_lb8k2upv9g1qeamsqo1_500.jpg tumblr_laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lezomoxzP31qet5fio1_500.gif Normal 001111121.jpg ﻿ Normal 101-DVD 0024.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0029.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0165.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0335.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0044.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0246.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg Normal 106-DVD 0395.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal_ta107hd0931.jpg Normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal_ta107hd1952.jpg Normal_ta108hd0137.jpg Normal_ta108hd0333.jpg Normal_ta108hd0875.jpg Normal_ta108hd0905.jpg Normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal_glee-109-0199.jpg Normal_glee-109-0480.jpg Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal_glee-109-1653.jpg Normal B0113.jpg Normal B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg Normal B4694.jpg Normal_H2191.jpg Normal_H4336.jpg Normal_M2135.jpg Normal_glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg Normal G2111300.jpg Normal G2112000.jpg Normal G2120566.jpg Normal_G2120829.jpg Normal_G2121122.jpg Normal_G2121534.jpg Normal_G2130098.jpg Normal_G2130135.jpg Normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal_G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg Normal 0011111111.jpg Normal 00222222222.jpg Normal 0055555.jpg Normal 004444444.jpg Normal 0055.jpg Normal 00111.jpg Normal 00333.jpg Normal 002222.jpg Normal 004444.jpg Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg Normal 00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif fabson(auditorium).jpg Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png|Lucy Caboosey 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg 830px-Fuinn1234.jpg Tumblr_ll9jrbCJFp1qce0qpo1_500.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png glee_finn_quinn_kiss.gif|link=Quinn-Finn Relationship 200px-4060950.png|Fuinn in Journey Gleeballad.jpg Fabson!!.jpg Fabson.gif|FABSON FABSON FABSON!!!! ♥FABSON Sites: tumblr Links: *http://effyeahfinnandquinn.tumblr.com/ *http://fuinn-ftw.tumblr.com/ *http://fyfuinnthings.tumblr.com/ *http://hallwaylovers.tumblr.com/ *http://littlefinnquinnthings.tumblr.com/ *http://notlikequinn.tumblr.com/ (This one's rather funny, has awesome fake captions) *http://whenliifegivesyoulemons.tumblr.com/ *http://stberryforthe-fuinn.tumblr.com/ (If you also like St. Berry, you'll be doubly happy with this) twitter Links: *http://twitter.com/#!/FuinnOnGLEE *http://twitter.com/#!/Fuinnforlife Other Links: *http://fuinnonglee.blogspot.com/ *http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/Finn_Quinn (Every Fuinn-fic on fanfiction.net in one link) *http://www.facebook.com/pages/Team-Fuinn/ (Facebook Fabson Team) 'ARMY RULES:' #''You don't have to have an account to join'' #''You can't go around spamming other ship's pages'' #''Don't delete anything that isn't yours!'' #''Respect other people's point of view'' #''Stay on your own team page'' #''Appreciate everything on this team'' Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY. Category:Teams